


remember my name

by sina



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time Blow Jobs, Harlots AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sina/pseuds/sina
Summary: But this was a special case. He and his particular skill set had been called upon for tutelage, and the pay was exceptional. He had no reason for response other than enthusiastic acceptance, though now, as he entered this new house, his nerves prickled at him. It was an exceptional calling, the one to which he answered, and this ought to be no different; although, well, it was.Different, that is.





	remember my name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blazeofglory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazeofglory/gifts).



> Binge watching season one of Harlots and talking to Sam @blazeofglory about skysolo inspired this! This is super silly and I'm way out of my element with this ship, but I hope you like my first deviation into a new fandom.

Han nods quietly at the doorman as he crosses the threshold into the house. He’s never been here before; he was brought up and trained at his own place and rarely found need to venture to another facility.

But this was a special case. He and his particular skill set had been called upon for tutelage, and the pay was exceptional. He had no reason for response other than enthusiastic acceptance, though now, as he entered this new house, his nerves prickled at him. It was an exceptional calling, the one to which he answered, and this ought to be no different; although, well, it was.

Different, that is.

For today, he would be teaching his craft rather than exercising it. Today, he would tell his secrets to another in order to garner him the type of coinage that Han himself could gain easily. Today, he would perform in a similar, but altogether different, manner.

“Welcome, Han,” comes a booming voice from the sitting room. “It is a pleasure to have you here today.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Han responds, flattening his hands along his coat. He runs his hands along the wrinkles that aren’t there, acting the part of honored guest. 

“How may we help you? Would you like some tea?”

“I would love some,” Han replies, sitting on a silk chaise and admiring the decor. It’s not nearly as nice as his own house, and he finds himself thinking that this place wouldn’t be too shabby a substitute, were he ever in need.

The light that flutters in from behind the curtains is soft, and he checks his reflection in the mirror that hangs on the wall. He looks dashing, as always, but runs a hand through his unruly hair anyway.

“You’ll be wishing to meet Luke, then?”

“It would be helpful,” he quips with a smirk. 

The master laughs and assures him it will only be a moment longer.

He disappears down the hallway, and Han hears footsteps on the stairs.

“Are you Han?” A soft voice comes from the doorway. Han turns to look over his shoulder, and meets eyes with a blond young man. His eyes are a radiant blue, and it nearly turns Han to jelly to look into them.

This will be a treat.

“I am,” he says, rising. He strides over to the doorway and offers his hand. The boy’s grasp is soft but tight, and says all Han needs to know about how he’s been raised in this house.

“You must be Luke,” Han surmises. Luke gazes up at him and nods quietly.

“Ah, Master Han.” The master returns. “I see you’ve found him for yourself.”

“I was waiting,” Luke supplies brightly. “Would you like to finish your tea first?”

“If we have the time,” Han replies. “It was delicious, thank you,” he bids the master before returning to his seat.

“I’ll let you two have your time alone,” he says before returning to his post at the door.

“So, Luke,” Han begins. “Tell me about yourself.”

“There’s not much to say,” Luke supplies. “I’ve just been given away not two weeks ago. The master feels I could be valuable in more ways with a proper hand to guide me.”

“Then I’ll do my best to be that hand,” Han replies in earnest. He drains his tea and says, “Will you show me the way?”

“Come,” Luke offers his hand and places it on Han’s forearm. Han can already sense an almost preternatural sexiness radiating off the boy, and it gives him pleasure to know that he will have an eager, talented student.

Luke guides him up the stairs and down the hallway. “It’s not much,” he warns as they reach the door. His eyes drop and scan their way along Han’s body, heavily lidded and hot with desire. Han appreciates the attention in more ways than one, and feels himself grow stiff beneath his trousers.

Luke bites his lip as he enters the room, and Han sees a swell of cherry color blossom there. 

This will be no ordinary conquest, and the feeling in his heart is unordinary to match.

Luke sits gingerly on the edge of the bed, and he nods at Han to join him. Han sits primly next to him and asks, “So how do you usually begin?”

“I’m not sure,” Luke says, sheepish for the first time. “I’ve so far let the guests take the reins, and with men they’re usually eager to do so.”

“Sometimes that’s okay,” Han agrees, “but there will be times when you should take the lead for the cull. What will you do when that happens?”

Luke swallows audibly. “I’m not sure.”

“I’ll walk through it with you,” Han says gently. “Say I’m a man who has come to see you, and you want to show me an extra good time, in order to gain extra tips. What would you do to impress me straight away?”

Luke takes a moment to think, then gasps in a big breath. Han barely has time to react before Luke has straddled him, knees on either side of Han’s hips, and their lips collide with all the force of a runaway horse. Han must make some kind of noise, because Luke backs away immediately. 

“Too much?” he asks, standing now, his eyes wide and bright.

“Maybe a little,” Han barks with a laugh. “I like your attitude, but you could impress with a little more subtlety.”

“Then how about this,” Luke guesses, kneeling before Han. He takes Han’s hand and says, “Your Honor, if you would do me _this_ honor.” And he stands again to place a precarious kiss on Han’s lips.

“Better,” Han breathes, taken. 

“Okay,” Luke brightens. “Then what?”

“Take my coat,” Han commands, “and then remove your own.”

Luke does as he’s told, and turns coquettishly to look at Han over his shoulder. “They really undersold you to me, my Lord.”

“Good,” Han replies. “Flattery will get you anywhere.”

Luke lets out his own barking laugh at that.

“I was being sincere!”

“Then all the better.” Han grins, then stands and walks over to meet Luke.

He begins unbuttoning Luke’s vest. “He will probably want to undress you,” Han surmises, “but make it seem as though it’s your idea.”

“How do I do that?” Luke asks dimly.

“The way you stand and the way you hold your face,” Han says, taking Luke’s chin in his hands. “You’re already doing it, you just weren’t aware before.”

“Wow,” Luke gasps as Han finishes undressing him. “You’re an expert.”

Han laughs again. “I’m experienced, yes. And soon you will be, too, and you’ll have your own bedside manner. You won’t need my advice anymore. But for now,” he turns and lets his shirt slide from his shoulders, “you’ll want to start kissing my neck and back as I undress.”

Luke follows his command again, placing delicate kisses along Han’s shoulders. “Beautiful,” Han responds. “That’s perfect, Luke.”

Luke shivers at the sound of his own name. “And shall I remove your trousers, my Lord?”

“Not yet,” Han interjects. “First, you want to make sure the courting is complete. Do you speak any other languages? Do you play an instrument?”

“Not yet, I’m afraid,” Luke says, sounding ashamed.

“It’s quite all right,” Han answers. “You’ll gain those skills in time, and they’ll come in handy during this part of the ride. But for now, your winning personality will just have to do.”

Luke beams and lowers his eyes to the floor, so he doesn’t see Han beaming back.

Han quickly wipes the smile from his face. He can’t let his enjoyment of this cloud his goals.

“You will want to flirt shamelessly,” Han adds, smirking internally at how he’s playing luke like one of his own clients. 

“My Lord.” Luke affects his charm seamlessly from the nervous boy he was a moment ago. “If you would like, I would love to speak for you.”

“Good,” Han remarks. “What will you be speaking?”

“French, when I master it,” Luke smiles. “I’m close, but I still have issues with the pronunciation --”

“Not too much detail,” Han halts him, holding up a hand. “Just what you will be saying, or how you will be saying it.”

“Okay,” Luke breathes again. “This is difficult.”

“It won’t be once you’ve had your share of culls,” Han assures him. “And you will, with a face like that.”

Luke blushes from his forehead to his chest.

“And if you can, blush like that,” Han adds. “It’s charming.”

“Okay,” Luke states. “I can do that. I’m always getting embarrassed.”

Han chuckles at that. “Now you may begin undressing me.”

Luke kneels before Han again and pushes him lightly onto the bed. He unbuttons Han’s trousers easily, with a steady hand and a steady gaze at Han’s face. Han finds himself liking it too much.

“And this is important -- make sure to maintain eye contact like that. That’s a good boy.”

Luke blushes again, and Han is beyond charmed. The boy pushes him up the bedclothes until he rests with his shoulders and neck on the pillows, and then straddles him.

“What now?” Luke asks.

“Now you can go straight into the sex, if you like,” Han says. “But you can also work your charm into foreplay, if you prefer.”

“My Lord,” Luke begins anew, “never have I had such pleasure as to lay my eyes on the likes of you.” He places his hand on Han’s cock and fondles it softly.

“Good,” Han replies, his eyes sinking shut. Luke works him slowly but surely, and he snaps his eyes open, remembering he isn’t supposed to like this so much.

“That’s a good start,” Han supplies. “Have you ever used your mouth?”

“No, sir,” Luke says, blushing prettily beneath blond lashes. “But may I test it out on you?”

“If there ever were a time, now would be it,” Han supposes with a wink. Luke gulps aloud before dipping his head to lap at the head of Han’s cock.

Han’s suspicions about the boy’s underlying talents were correct. Luke is a natural. But he can’t get away with just being here for pleasure; he has to give direction.

“Yes, Luke,” Han moans. He sits up on his elbows, and Luke stops. 

“Is it all right?” He worries aloud.

“Yes, it’s good,” Han says. “I want you to try to take it in your mouth, but not all the way to the throat. Just as far as you can go without choking.”

Luke follows his instructions and sinks down onto Han’s cock. Han practically chokes himself at the wet, velvety warmth of Luke’s mouth around him. Someone must have given Luke directions, Han knows it. He’s too good to have this be his first time.

“You’re a liar,” Han accuses. Luke pops off immediately, fear in his eyes.

“My Lord?”

“You’ve definitely done this before,” Han states with a small smile and a glint in his eye.

“No, my Lord,” Luke insists, brushing his hand against Han’s abandoned dick. “I’ve been told what to do, but I’ve never -- I -- this is my --”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Han reassures him. “I’m just… fascinated by your skill.”

Luke looks abashed by the comment. “I’m -- I just -- wow,” he says, full of wonderment.

“It’s a good thing,” Han assures him. “Keep going, I want to see more.”

Luke rubs his face briefly before getting back to work. He sucks Han like he’s never been before, and Han gazes at him with equal measures of impressedness and jealousy. Why, if Han had been that good when he first started meeting men, he would be rich beyond his means now.

He says as much, and Luke licks a stripe up the underside of his cock before meeting his gaze again. “You mean it?” He asks.

“I do,” Han says. He does mean it. He’s also beyond any pretext of enjoying this as much as he can; he gave up the second Luke first tasted his precome.

“Do you have any oil?” Han asks, and Luke scrambles off of him and digs through the bedside drawer until he comes up with a vial.

“Should I --?” Luke begins.

“Let me,” Han replies easily. “He’ll probably want to do this part. Your suitors, I mean.”

“Right,” Luke replies. “I’m… I’m not so good at relaxing yet.”

“You’ll get there,” Han assures him for the thousandth time. “But in the meantime, just try your best. I’ll be gentle, and unless he’s scum, he will be too.”

“You’re not my first,” Luke reminds him. 

“Of course,” Han says, “But I’ll be your best yet, okay?”

Luke’s eyes boggle. “Okay,” he replies enthusiastically.

“Turn around,” Han commands, and he gets up on his knees and grabs the oil. “And put this under your hips,” he says, grabbing a pillow and passing it to Luke.

Luke gets comfortable with the pillow before leaning his head down onto the bed.

“Be vocal,” Han comments. “I’m going to try not to hurt you, but not all your suitors will be as courteous. The best you can do is hope they will listen to you, but don’t allow them to tear you apart, okay? You’re better stock than that.”

“Okay,” Luke says again, muffled by the bedspread.

Han oils up his hand and immediately sets about opening Luke up. He slides two slick fingers between Luke’s cheeks, and Luke gasps; Han smiles to himself, remembering what it’s like to be new to this.

“I’m going to start with one finger,” Han says. “Tell me when you’re ready for more.”

Luke just nods, already tense.

“Hey, now,” Han coos, “try to relax for me. It won’t hurt if you relax.”

Luke does his level best to let loose of the tension in his body. Han strokes his fingers back and forth, then nudges one finger into Luke’s hole slowly. Luke gasps; Han can feel his whole body shake with the tension.

“Relax, baby,” he croons. “I’ve got you.”

“I-I-I -- I’m not so good with this part, yet,” Luke stammers. Han reaches out his dry hand to pet Luke’s hair.

“It’s okay,” he whispers. “You will be. You’ll be great, Luke, I just know it.”

Luke nods and whimpers as Han thrusts a second finger in beside the first. Han notes with happiness that it’s a whimper of pleasure, not of pain, and he continues thrusting his fingers, scissoring occasionally to open Luke up. Luke moans, muffling his noises in the bedsheets.

“Can you handle a third finger?” he asks quietly.

“I’m not sure,” Luke admits, turning his head to the side. He’s flushed a pretty, strawberry red, one that looks fresh and appealing beneath his blond hair. 

“I’ll go slow,” Han says, easing the third finger, oozing with care. “That’s it, you got it,” he whispers, then begins thrusting and opening his fingers to ready Luke for his weeping cock.

“Please,” Luke whispers, but he’s facing the covers again and it’s too quiet for Han to hear.

“What’s that?” Han asks. “Turn your face for me, that’s it.”

Luke turns his face to the side and says, clear as day, “please, my Lord.”

“That’s it,” Han repeats, then removes his fingers from Luke’s hole. Luke whimpers again at the loss, but gasps when Han lines himself up.

“I’m going to fuck you, now,” Han warns. “Tell me if you don’t like it. I’m not a cull; I want to treat you right.”

Luke nods furiously as Han finally sinks in, slow and driven as a drop of molasses. Luke moans, long and wanton beneath him, and it’s all Han can do not to start thrusting madly into him.

Han holds back his own sounds as he begins to move. “Fuck,” Luke murmurs, “that’s so good, my Lord, yes --”

“You can call me Han,” Han interrupts. “‘My Lord’ is for the culls.”

“God, Han,” Luke says. “I wish I could fuck you more than this, oh --”

Han thrusts faster now, sure that Luke can take it with that admission. “That’s it, Luke,” Han whispers. “God, you’re tight.”

“You’re one of my firsts,” Luke reminds him. “And definitely the best.”

That spurs Han’s motivations to continue fucking Luke through the mattress. He pants and gasps, then angles his hips against Luke’s backside to find that one specific spot --

Luke cries out and Han knows he’s found it. He continues thrusting at that angle, despite how it pains his back, and he collapses on top of Luke as he comes, moaning through the pleasure.

“Was it good for you, my -- Han?” Luke remedies his question just in time. 

“Luke,” Han says sincerely, “that was one of the best times I’ve had recently. Maybe one of the best I’ve ever had.”

Luke blushes again. “I’m proud to learn from you, Han.”

“And it’s been a pleasure to teach you,” Han replies earnestly.

“May I -- may I kiss you?” Luke requests.

“Of course,” Han replies, and he eagerly accepts Luke’s lips against his own.

Luke’s kisses are enthusiastic, and Han finds himself charmed all over again.

The two dress themselves quietly, their frisson lingering in the air like a thick damask curtain.

“Han, I -- I’d like to see you again, if you can.”

“I’m not sure I can afford you,” Han says, holding Luke’s face in his hands.

“We could meet for a drink or a game sometime,” Luke suggests quickly. “Away from the houses.”

“I’d like that,” Han smiles, placing a kiss on his forehead. “I have to go now, but I’ll be in touch?”

“Okay,” Luke says for the last time, himself grinning as Han makes to go.

Han spares one last look over his shoulder as he exits, sure to offer a smile with his parting glance.


End file.
